When did you're Heart go Missing
by smartiecookie17
Summary: Starting her internship at Seattle Grace, Meredith Grey also has to deal with fact of being Ellis Grey's daughter. While dealing with her own daughter, Elliot. The question who's Elliot's father? Yup, she's screwed
1. Chapter 1

(Meredith's P.O.V.)

I wake up early in the morning on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I look to the floor and who do I see, a man. I quickly get up and cover his bottom with a pillow, he quickly woke up. He gets up and gives me a smile.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I'm going to go take a shower, and when I get back you're not going to be here…"

"Derek"

"Are you sure you don't want to come and finish what we started?"

"Sorry I'm going to be late for work. Bye". With that I went up the stairs.

"What's the name of this inappropriate man you slept with"? I look up and see my 11 year old daughter standing there.

"Well apparently his name is Derek". She sighs.

"Well I'm not going to complain as long as you're happy mother".

"Why thank you Elliot". I go to the bathroom and start my shower. When I'm ready she waves me goodbye and I kiss her on the forehead. I drive my car to the hospital. I barely make it in time to the beginning of Dr. Webber's speech. He's saying something about how 3 of us are going to fall under the pressure. A few of us will switch to easier subjects. I'm pretty sure I'm screwed. When he's finished all the new interns go to the locker room. While getting ready, I notice the Asian girl from last night I decide to start a conversation.

"6 women out of 20 can you believe that?"

"I hear one of them is a model like that's going to help."

"You're Christina right?"

"Meredith right? I'm with Baily who you got?"

"The Nazi, me to". Suddenly this guy, I remember from last night, joins our conversation.

"You got the Nazi to. Well at least we'll be tortured together right. I'm George O'Malley. We met last night at the mixer, you were wearing a black slinky dress, black heels and now you think I'm gay".

"O'Malley, Grey, Yang, Stevens". The resident calls he moves his head to the resident down the hall. She's a short women.

"That's the Nazi"?

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy". Said George.

"I thought the Nazi would be a Nazi". Then suddenly a beautiful blonde girl come in front of us.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's great. Maybe it's both". Christina snorts.

"Let me guess you're the model"? We walk up to her and the model immediately sticks out her hand for Baily.

"Hi Isobel Stevens". Baily doesn't even shake her hand she just examines us.

"I have five rules follow them. Number 1, don't even bother sucking up I already hate you all. Number 2, you have pagers… the nurses will page you and you answer on a run". She opens the door to the On-call room. "You sleep in these rooms every chance you get got it? Number 3, if I'm asleep don't wake me up unless you're patient is dying. Number 4, the dying patient better no be dead when I get there, cause the you'll have wake me up for no reason".

I raise my hand. "That was only 4 you said there were five rules". Then, our pagers beep.

"Number 5, when I move you move".

I get assigned to this 14 year old girl, Katie Bryce. She's a pain in the ass. When it comes time to eat lunch. I sit with Christina and them. I'm pretty sure they're talking about my mom, because when I sit the down the whole table goes quite. Burke comes a few minutes later to choose who's going to be the intern to do the surgery. He ends up picking George. Of course when it comes time for the surgery all of the interns are there. Of course Christina is betting that he's going to bomb it. Then I hear a familiar voice saying something about how he's going to mess up at the end. I looks to see who placed the bet and my jaw drops. He looks like him, he talks like him. Plus I did hear his last night being called in the locker room, but a lot of people have his name as a last name right? His eyes are trained on the OR until he decides to look around. His eyes stop at me and our eyes are trained on each other. We stay like this until Christina says,

"Damn it Karev you win". He looks at her and smirks at snatches the money from her and everyone else. He says thank you to everyone and the turns to the OR.

"And thank you 007". With that he leaves the room. Of course while I'm trying to get back to Katie I happen to run into him. I mummer him a sorry. He then gets back into his conversation with the nurse.

"Dr. Karev I know you think it's this but the medicine and treatment isn't working".

"Look I don't know what it is then, but for now we're going to treat it like its pneumonia okay". Then his resident decides to become involved.

"Dr. Karev, did I just hear you say what the patient has". He raises his voice, "Well does anybody know what Karev's patient has"? I know the answer, so I answer.

"He could have PE result of one of the 5 w's". The resident turns to Karev.

"Which W"? Karev turns to look at his book, but his resident stops him.

"You should know this by memory. Do you know the 5 w's Dr. …?"

"Dr. Grey and no, but I think the w you're looking for is walking?"

"Good I think you can learn something from Dr. Grey Karev."

He nods, and when his resident leaves he walks up.

"What's your name Grey?" I swallow my throat, this is the moment of truth. Okay here we go. My chest tightens. I'm nervous.

"Meredith and you". His face loses all the color. He starts sweating a little. He looks up at me.

"Alex and I'm going to go". He speeds walk away from me. Yup that's the jackass that left me 11 years ago. Like is said I'm screwed.

**What do you guys think is it good? Please reviewJ**


	2. Chapter 2

(Alex's P.O.V.)

It's her, but it can't be her. I mean it can't.

(Flashback 13 years ago in Boston, Alex's P.O.V.)

_Crummy. That was the only word that can run in my head. Of course they, my parents, decide to send me to Boston, of course. I pull out my hand that has the note of the apartment's address. I raise my hand to signal a taxi. Once it pulls up I open the door, sit down and close the door. I realize that somebody used the other door. I turn around and see a girl around my age looking right back at me._

_ "Sorry. I think I got the taxi first". I snort at her comment and look at her._

_ "Oh really? Well I was going to tell you that I have to get to my new apartment, but"- I gesture my hands to look at her outfit- "I guess your party is MUCH more important". She turns to the taxi driver._

_ "The address for the party is"- I cut her off "2355 Ross Street"._

_ "No it's not"_

_ "No I know, but that's the address of my apartment". I guess the Taxi Driver had enough so he decided to speak up._

_ "Okay I'm going to take route 45". The girl shakes her head no._

_ "That's going to lead us right into a traffic jam"_

_ "Well you decided to come in my cab so". He closes the window that separates us. Well this is great… whoop-dee- fucking-doo._

_(_End of Flashback, still Alex's P.O.V.)

"Karev! Didyou hear me? I said you're switched to Bailey got it"? I look and see Dr. Webber standing up talking to me.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry my mind is lost somewhere else".

"Want to talk about it Karev"? I shake my head no, and go to the nearest on-call room. I take off my shirt put the pager on the table and lay down on the bed. I couldn't fall asleep but I didn't want to move. The door opened and I quickly shut my eyes making it look like I fell asleep. The person which I'm guessing is a women by the shadow I saw lays down on the bed opposite of me. Her phone goes off and she quickly answers it.

"Hello"

"Elliot why on earth would you decide to call me when you know I'm at work"? She laughs.

"Yeah well you're the worst daughter ever". My head shot up, but it hit the rim of the other bed. My eyes look at her for a few seconds before putting on my shirt and quickly leaving the room. I find Bailey at the nurse station and decide to ask her for work.

"Bailey, I was wondering if you had any work for me to do". She looks at me and signals me to follow her. We go to a suturing place and she closes the door.

"Okay Karev what's your problem"?

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Don't give me that nonsense tell me what's wrong". I sigh.

"13 years ago, when I was 15 years old, my parents moved me to Boston. The first night there I met this girl, who also lived in Boston. Two years forward she cheats on me, I say I love you and she doesn't feel the same way. 11 years later she happens to also be a surgical intern as the same hospital as me. Twist shocker she has a kid. Crazy right?" When I'm finished Bailey is shocked.

"Which intern is it Karev?"

"I don't think you should-she cuts me off-"No you told me so I'm going to ask again which intern is it?"

"It's Meredith Grey okay."

"Okay you're 48 hours are finished right?" I nod. "Okay well go to the locker room wait at the lobby and go up to talk to her." I just nod my head and leave. I quickly go to the locker room and change into my regular clothes. While waiting for Meredith in the lobby, a girl sits next to me.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"I'm a good listener." I look at her with a smirk on my face.

"What's your name?"

"Elliot." I swallow a lump in my throat. It's her isn't it? She's Meredith daughter.

"Elliot what?" I say trying to keep my cool.

"Elliot Grey, and you?"

"Alex Karev." I get up to leave. "Listen I got to go, but I'll see you around Elliot". She smiles and waves me goodbye. Well crap.

I quickly go to the bar across the street. I slide into the stool right in front of the bartender, Joe. I'm quickly on the verge of getting drunk when Joe ask,

"What's your problem?"

"Well the girl I loved 11 years ago is in the same internship as me, and get this she has a daughter named Elliot. I bet you want my life huh?"

"You got anybody I can call?"

"No I am lonely." I guess the world hates me, because the next person that walks in the door is Meredith. I guess the world REALLY hates me because she grabs the stool right next to mine.

"I met Elliot"

"I know she told me says she approves if we ever date"

"Does she also approve for you to cheat on me during our relationship oh wait you've already done that before"

"Are you still not over that? I regret that every day can't you believe me"

"Well you got over me just fine, I mean for Christ sakes you have a daughter"

"Well so do you." With that she leaves and I'm there left speechless.

**Reviews guys. J**


	3. Chapter 3

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Okay I'm officially drunk. After Meredith telling me I have a daughter I needed 1 just 1. But then I kept on thinking. I missed like 11 birthdays, 2 drinks. I wasn't there for a lot of her first things, 3 drinks. I HAVE A FREAKING DAUGHTER, 4 drinks. At some point the bartender, cut me off.

"Why are you drinking so much?"

"Well if you found out you had a daughter that's like 11 by now you would drink."

He merely nods then tells me to go home, and that he already called me a cab. I walk to the cab, drunkenly, and get in telling the driver my apartment place. When I get there I immediately need to use the bathroom to throw up. After that's done I take of my shirt and jeans leaving me in my boxers only. The minute my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

My sleep is cut off by the sound of my alarm. I quickly turn it off and go get ready. The drive to work is filled with silence. I'm freaking out by the fact that Meredith and I will be working with the same resident, Bailey. I quickly park my car and walk in the locker room. I dress, fast, and make my way to Bailey. She gives us our patients. The only people left with her right now are Cristina, Meredith and me. She pairs me Meredith together. Joy. While we're walking our patient to an M.R.I. scan. I decide to talk to her.

"When did you find out?"

"Find out about what?"

"Elliot."

"A couple of weeks later."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I thought that I could do it by myself."

"Is she a good daughter?"

"She's a great daughter." My pager decides to go off at this moment. I give her a sympathetic look before going. The day was stressful. The page I got earlier, we lost the patient. The patient that Meredith and I have is alive though. When it finally came time for lunch I decide to take a table that nobody can see. I just need time to process it. My thoughts are interrupted by Meredith sitting down. We look each other in the eyes for a while before I look away. She gets up and sits right next to me. She gives me this look as if saying I'm sorry. I cup her face and kiss her forehead before getting up to leave. Yup, there's a lot to think about.

**I know this is a shorter chapter than the rest but I just wanted a small moment between them. I'll also say that somebody said that I spelled some name wrongs. I checked, the person was right so sorry. Please review and I hope everyone had a happy new year's. J**


End file.
